As the amount of information available online (e.g., via local intranets and the Internet) increases, search engines may be more frequently used to locate information that is of interest. Some search engines may order search results that are identified in response to a search query based on user information. For example, to provide a more personalized search experience, search results may be ordered based on personal information provided by a user. However, constructing a personalized weighting algorithm for each user of a search engine may be difficult as the number of users and the number of available search results increases.